


Ellie & Dina • "You go, I go." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 20





	Ellie & Dina • "You go, I go." [Fanvid]




End file.
